Talk:France
"In 2024, student unrest in France made it an undesirable tourist destination for Earth's elite, and "Neo-Trotskyists" had come to dominate the National Assembly." I cant find the specific quote in the Past Tense scripts... Ottens 16:49, 4 May 2005 (UTC) :I recall that something like that was in the episode, not sure however about the national assembly, but the Neo-Trotsykists were mentioned as well. Here is an excerpt from a subtitle file: "We had to cancel our trip to the Alps because of the student protests in France." "l thought the Neo-Trotskyists were going to put a stop to that." "They're not having any more luck than the Gaullists did." -- Kobi - [[ :Kobi|( )]] 17:23, 4 May 2005 (UTC) Nation State The article states that "France is a former nation-state". I'm assuming this statement was made because France is claimed to be part of the "European Alliance". (1) Where is it stated that France is a member of the Alliance, and (2) why would it have to stop being a nation-state to join? The European Union hasn't required that. If anyone can help with citations, that would be good. If not, we should modify it accordingly. Aholland 05:48, 3 March 2006 (UTC) :...It's a former nation-state because it no longer functions as such, not because it's part of the European Union/Alliance. Weyoun 08:44, 3 March 2006 (UTC) ::A logical statement. But what information are you using to base it on? The only thing I can find that's close is from , in which Crusher says: "Think about Earth -- what if one of the old nation-states, say Australia, had decided not to join the World Government in twenty-one fifty?" But France still exists in some capacity into the 24th Century (see Château Picard, which is "A Product of France"). Much like the Commonwealth of Virginia being part of the United States Government, but still a sovereign state, I had assumed that countries were part of the World Government, but still sovereign in some respects. I don't know of anything definitive on it, but unless there is something that states that France, in fact, no longer functions as a nation-state the conclusion that it is a "former" nation-state - or indeed that it is part of the "European Alliance" since membership was never disclosed to my knowledge - would seem premature. Barring other data, how's about "France was a location on Earth, and one of Earth's old nation-states that joined the world government by 2150." Cite and I think that would be correct to the best of our knowledge. The alternative might be "France was a location on Earth" and leave the discussion to the body of the article. Aholland 12:46, 3 March 2006 (UTC) ::: There may be some references worth checking in . --Alan del Beccio 12:58, 3 March 2006 (UTC) ::::There's talk in about a time when countries competed, but nothing to say they no longer exist; simply that their flags seem to have been used as identifiers less often. Aholland 14:06, 3 March 2006 (UTC) :::::I didn't say anything about them existing or not existing, simply that there may be some references there worth checking out. -Alan del Beccio 14:21, 3 March 2006 (UTC) ::::::Understood. It was my review of the references that showed nothing other than some bits on countries no longer competing. Nothing beyond that. Aholland 15:09, 3 March 2006 (UTC) :::::::The fact that France was a former nation-state in the past seems implied by some details (flag, some historical details...). But there are no proves that it still exists as a state in and after the 21st century. But we know other countries still exist and are autonomous like United kingdom (Royal Navy still exist in the 22nd century). I don't like the qualification "region" because in France, this term is used for the 22 subdivision of the country (it's like saying that Canada is a province) - Philoust123 12:39, 6 March 2006 (UTC) ::::"Region" is used in its generic meaning of a large area. We could modify to "area" or "location" if you wish to avoid confusion. The problem with calling it a state or country, as you point out, is that we really don't know if the place exists as a separate legal entity after joing the world government. I personally believe that it would continue as a semi-autonomous state, but there is no basis in Trek to make that claim one way or the other; hence the vague "region" use in lieu of "state" or "former state". The use of past tense appears to be the convention here, as we are describing the Trek universe from a point of view of someone who knows everything in a backward-looking stance. (For instance we don't say "was" for 20th Century, "is" for 23rd/24th Century, and "will be" for 29th Century; they are all "was" to us.) I'll make the changes accordingly. Aholland 13:36, 6 March 2006 (UTC) ::::Tim Thomason beat me to it - but did a better job than I would have. Thanks! Aholland 13:38, 6 March 2006 (UTC) :::::Given all the French character's accent, don't you think its a good bet that France was conquered by the English at some point in Trek history? ;) Regulation Bowling Alley 03:59, May 1, 2010 (UTC) Needs Mentioned Does it need mentioned that for whatever reason all the French in Star Trek have English accents, and is there ever a reason given for that. 13:20, 28 February 2007 (UTC) Temporal anomaly :16th century:The Da Vinci hologram wanted to move to France from Florence, because he thought the Florentines weren't able to grasp his genius and that the king of France would be a better patron. Two prominent French cities Da Vinci had interest in were Paris and Avignon. (VOY: "Concerning Flight") '' That's nice, except that in the 16th century Avignon belonged to the Papal States(Comtat Venaissain), not to France. It became French after the revolution, the 12th of september 1791 exactly.-- 19:35, 13 September 2007 (UTC) Removed '''Rivers': Seine, Rhine, Rhone, Loire... :Someone seems to have been over-eager; as far as I can tell these were never mentioned in canon. -- Capricorn (talk) 13:10, April 21, 2014 (UTC)